


Sundae Afternoon

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU, DCU (Movies), Smallville
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Humor, Ice Cream, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark brings Bruce to an ice cream parlor in Smallville.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundae Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: October 31, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 7, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 710  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [LJ Second Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/308177.html) for Svgurl. Pairing: Clark/Bruce. Prompt: Ice Cream Parlor.

Bruce stifled a sigh.

As loony as meteor freak-infested Smallville could be, it was still in many ways small-town America.

With a cutesy ice cream parlor.

The shop contained round white tables and filigreed chairs, a set of booths lined along one wall. The soda fountain probably dated from the 19th or early 20th century, an elaborate mix of walnut, glass, and brass. Posters and glass advertisements from those eras decorated the walls, pretty Gibson Girls holding bottles of Coca-Cola.

“Booth or table?” a smiling Clark asked.

“I’ll leave it to your expertise.”

Clark laughed at the mild sarcasm and led Bruce to a table in the corner.

A small plastic menu extolled the virtues of several different kinds of ice cream.

The other customers either ignored them or sent curious looks their way. Bruce knew the gossip mills were working overtime about Clark and “that rich boy from Gotham”. He had also heard a snide remark about “Clark and his rich boyfriends.”

“Best ice cream in town.” Clark smiled.

“Oh, I’m sure. Probably hand-cranked out on the back porch.”

Clark’s smile faltered.

“What it is, Clark?”

“I…” He put his menu down. “I was just thinking of _The Talon_ and how Lana’s really re-decorated the place.”

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Lex and I used to hang out there a lot.” Clark played with the menu. “This time of year, it would be over pumpkin lattes with pumpkin whipped cream.” His tone was light but laced with pain.

Bruce felt a pang for his old friend Lex, now lost to madness. He ignored the curious glances thrown their way and gently covered Clark’s hand with his own.

Clark looked up and smiled his brilliant smile.

“What’ll it be, boys?”

Hannah Hardwick, a stout, middle-aged woman with curly light-brown hair and a warm smile was waiting with pad poised over pencil.

“Well, Hannah, I think you know what I like.” Clark put his menu down.

Hannah glanced at Bruce.

“French vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce, whipped cream, and luscious fresh strawberries.”

Clark’s green eyes sparkled. “Exactly.”

“And you, Mr. Wayne?”

Bruce was not surprised that she knew who he was. He gifted her with a smile and said, “Banana ice cream, dark chocolate sauce, whipped cream, actual bananas, nuts, and a cherry on top.”

“Excellent choice, Mr. Wayne.”

“Bruce, please.”

Hannah smiled as she left with their orders.

“So, enjoying farm life?” Clark asked.

“Oh, yeah, I love waking up as the rooster crows and milking cows and mucking out stalls.”

Clark grinned as Bruce went on with his list of lamentations. Hannah appeared with the sundaes and Bruce was impressed.

“Dig in.” Clark ate a fat strawberry, closing his eyes with a moan.

Bruce’s eyebrow quirked and he ate a scoop of rich banana ice cream covered in melted chocolate.

“Mmm.”

Clark opened his eyes at Bruce’s expression of pleasure.

“Smallville ice cream suits you then?”

“Oh, most definitely.” Bruce scooped up some cream and lapped it off his spoon. “Rich, indeed.”

A trifle flushed, Clark bit into another juicy strawberry.

Bruce’s eyes glazed slightly as he watched his lover’s pouty lips devour the strawberry.

_Strawberry-red lips._

Bruce scooped up cream and nuts. “Mmm, nuts are good. Roll them around in your mouth for the best taste.”

Clark’s hand trembled slightly as he dug his spoon into a mound of creamy French vanilla covered in strawberry sauce. “Smooth as silk.”

Bruce finished the nuts and sliced into a banana, eating a long piece slowly, savoring the strong flavor as the firm fruit filled his mouth…

He swallowed as Clark ate cream, flecks remaining on those full, strawberry-stained lips…

“The cream is light and airy.” Bruce scooped up a mound of chocolate-drenched ice cream.

“Oh, yes.”

“I like my creamy goodness whipped.”

Clark coughed, then recovered admirably and scooped up a generous amount of cream. “Whipped is good.”

Bruce eyed the twin mounds of ice cream. “Mmm.” He offered his cherry to Clark, who popped it into his mouth.

& & & & & &

Later that Sunday afternoon, while Martha and Jonathan visited neighbors, Clark and Bruce enjoyed their own versions of Bat and Super-Sundaes.

Sweet berries.

Lots of nuts and bananas.

Extra cream.

Whipped nicely.


End file.
